


You know that I'm greedy for love

by Lolistar92



Series: Greedy (Subang) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: It's after the concert and Joonmyun's members want to show him just how much they like the idea of their precious leader covered in their names. [And cum.]-“I think the word you’re looking for is desperate,” Jongdae says callously, taking the sting out of the words by coming up front, small hands patting Joonmyun’s abs with approval. “Our little attention whore of a hyung – did we neglect you? Did you get so needy you decided you needed our names tatted on your body to remind you who you belong to?”





	You know that I'm greedy for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBlondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/gifts), [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).

> For Nat and Becks - together we make the Three Mouseketeers. I'm sorry I peer pressured you into writing a ratfic, Nat. Have some wrekt!Suho as an apology.
> 
> Everyone else, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you catch any mistakes, I wrote this in two days which is the fastest I've ever thrown up a 10k fic. 
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's 'Greedy'.

“Wow, hyung, I didn’t know you were this lonely,” Baekhyun laughs, tracing a slender finger over the curve of his name, written on Joonmyun’s back.

Joonmyun fights not to shiver, tries to keep himself small and demure. Tries to pretend that his skin doesn’t feel two sizes too small, heart too big for his body to contain all this affection.

They’re all looking at him - insisted on following him home after their last concert day. Now they’re all lounging around his apartment like they own it, and they do – Joonmyun would give them anything they ever asked just to be looked at like they’re looking at him right now.

_Let’s celebrate at hyung’s house_, Chanyeol had said with a winsome smile, Sehun laughing into the crook of his shoulder but nodding along in support.

“I think the word you’re looking for is desperate,” Jongdae says callously, taking the sting out of the words by coming up front, small hands patting Joonmyun’s abs with approval. “Our little attention whore of a hyung – did we neglect you? Did you get so needy you decided you needed our names to remind you who you belong to?”

Jongdae’s words are said with an undercurrent of mocking affection that sends pure heat down to Joonmyun’s core. He unintentionally flexes his abs, lets out a shuddering breath and wets his lips to try and say _something_.

“_Hn_!” he moans sharply instead. Behind him, Baekhyun pinches the skin of his name harshly, letting go only to rack blunt nails over the irritated skin.

“Stop that!” Chanyeol whines, “You’re trying to make your name stand out!”

Baekhyun makes a dismissive noise. “And? My name looks good tattooed on hyung. Though it would have looked nicer somewhere else.” He trails his fingers down Joonmyun’s spine stopping at the small of his back, right at the top of his pant line.

“A tramp stamp? Now who’s the basic bitch?” Chanyeol laughs, Jongdae joining in.

Joonmyun keeps his movement minimal, not wanting to disturb the hands on him. But he aches to arch his back, wrap his arms around Jongdae. He’s well aware they’ve already started their game, and more often than not their games test every bit of self control Joonmyun possesses.

“I’d put it on hyung’s hip,” Jongin pipes up, crowding in beside Jongdae. His hot hand cups Joonmyun’s hip, thumb brushing the barely exposed dip of his hip.

Joonmyun really wants to be naked.

“Good choice, Jonginnie,” Jongdae says in approval, and Joonmyun watches in envy as Jongin ducks his head at the praise. “I’d put mine – here.”

Jongdae’s index finger traces down Joonmyun’s sternum. The sensation makes his nipples perk and he knows that no one misses that. He bites his lip to keep himself quiet as Jongdae rests his finger just under Joonmyun’s navel, blunt nail scratching the protruding, sensitive skin in a way that almost has Joonmyun gasping. Almost.

Baekhyun takes a peek over Joonmyun’s shoulder, causing them to press closer together. His heart rate picks up at the feeling of Baekhyun’s pelvis coming flush with his ass. He feels pathetic that there isn’t even a stirring of interest displayed by Baekhyun but Joonmyun’s already working his way up to a half chub.

“That’s pretty much the same thing as mine!”

“It’s classier,” Jongdae argues.

“Boys, boys,” Chanyeol interrupts, finally peeling away from the couch where he and Sehun had tucked themselves into. “You’re so short-sighted.”

“Where would you put your name, hyung?” Jongin asks before Jongdae and Baekhyun can snarl at Chanyeol. Joonmyun appreciates that. It’ll be the first time without Kyungsoo and Minseok and Joonmyun has no idea how wild this is going to get without their two most in control members present.

“I’ll show you.” Chanyeol gently bullies the others away from Joonmyun. He’s not slouching, using every inch of his height to loom over Joonmyun. “So quiet, hyung. Just gonna let us talk about you like a piece of property?”

Oh, that makes Joonmyun reel. His knees feel like jelly and it has to stop himself from moaning. His eyes flutter anyway, but fly open at Chanyeol’s touch on his jaw, tilting his head back until they’re making eye contact. “You have nothing to say, right? Because it’s the truth. You belong to us. Tattooed our names on your back because you knew it would please us.”

There is no need to answer, nothing to say, but Joonmyun still finds himself saying, “Yes,” in a too breathy voice.

Sehun’s behind him now, Joonmyun knows without looking. He’s so attuned to their youngest, can feel the familiar warmth of Sehun’s broad chest framing Joonmyun’s shoulders.

“So good, hyung. Knowing who you belong to.” Sehun’s hands uncurl from his shoulders, broad hands sweeping down until they hit his pants. Instead of stopping like Baekhyun, Sehun steps closer, pushing Joonmyun into Chanyeol, his arms wrapping around him until they rest right over the button of his pants.

It makes Joonmyun’s breath stutter. His naked chest continuously brushes against Chanyeol’s coarse t-shirt and his nipples tighten at the contact. He barely keeps his hands fisted by his side, wanting badly to reach up and curl them into Chanyeol’s shirt to ground himself.

But he can’t touch – not yet.

“Hyung, you know where I want my name?” Sehun breathes into his ear, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

Joonmyun shakes his head minutely, neck tilted to the side to accommodate Sehun.

“Then I’ll show you.”

Sehun’s hands deftly unbutton Joonmyun’s pants. Chanyeol helps, balancing Joonmyun as Sehun sinks down to shuck Joonmyun’s pants off.

Joonmyun closes his eyes in shame at the round of snickering in the room. He’s fully naked, nothing but his members - his friends, his lovers - names across his back, and an erection.

“We barely touched you, hyung,” Baekhyun cows from the couch. His arm is curled around Jongdae’s waist, leaning into the slightly smaller man as he mocks Joonmyun.

There is an urge to cup his cock in his hands, cover it from everyone’s judgemental eyes – but Joonmyun could never. He wants their eyes on him, always.

Sehun’s still on his knees, face hovering right near Joonmyun’s erection. His hands rest on Joonmyun’s thighs so Joonmyun braces himself so he can carry Sehun’s weight.

Chanyeol switches spots, coming around behind Joonmyun. His hand suddenly lands on Joonmyun’s ass, heavy and with a sting. Joonmyun barely gets his bearings enough to realize Chanyeol just _spanked_ him, before the taller male is doing it again, firmer.

Joonmyun can’t hold back his needy moan as a dull thud of pain begins to throb from his backside.

“Please,” he whimpers, hands twitching, almost about to thread through Sehun’s hair.

“Please?” Jongdae repeats, voice lilting with humor. “Please, what? We’re not doing anything, hyung. Just admiring the free real estate.”

Joonmyun shakes his head, trying to deny the words, call out that he knows they’re playing a game but Joonmyun needs to the rules to figure out how he can win – but all that comes out is a desperate whine as Chanyeol gropes his ass, finger digging into flesh and squeezing almost bruising hard.

“Here, hyung,” Chanyeol coos, ignoring Joonmyun’s begging, “this is where I would put my name. Right on your pale ass. I would see it every time I spank your little ass, every time I decided I wanted to play with your slutty hole. Don’t you like that idea?”

He _loves_ that idea, and the way his erection juts out is proof of that.

Sehun’s hand taps Joonmyun’s thigh, bringing his attention back to their youngest. Sehun looks at him with a knowing smirk, fingers trailing up and down Joonmyun’s sensitive thighs in a way that has him tensing against the tingling, sensitive sensation.

“You know where I want to mark you, hyung?” Sehun asks innocently. His lips are pursed in a small moe, and Joonmyun eyes them hungrily, feeling the scant distance between his cock and those lips.

He tries to clear his throat but there is no way to make his voice any less wrecked when he asks, “Where, Sehunnie? Where do you want your name on hyung’s body?”

Sehun’s eyes darken, playfulness falling away. His hands go up and up and Joonmyun breathes heavily, hyper aware of his skin as Sehun bracket Joonmyun’s cock and balls between his hands. So, so close.

Sehun’s thumb plays with his course pubic hair. When it’s just them, on their down time, Sehun asks him to shave. Joonmyun’s not even remotely surprised as Sehun says, “Here, hyung. I’d wax you. I’d tattoo my name right here so every time you think of your cock, of finding your pleasure, you’ll see my name. Every time you’d cum, your dirty jizz would fall on my name. I’d make you clean it up, hyung. I don’t want you defiling my claim.”

Oh god, Joonmyun can’t take this anymore. “Please, please,” he begs, hands coming up to try and touch Sehun.

Fast as lightening, Chanyeol is there grabbing both his hands. He tuts disapprovingly, manhandling Joonmyun’s hands behind his back. “Be a good boy, hyung. Don’t ruin our fun.”

“Yeol, please,” Joonmyun begs again. His back arches at Chanyeol’s tugging and he backs up enough for his ass to brush against the bottom of Chanyeol’s pelvis. His heart soars at the thickness he finds pressing into the small of his back. Finally.

“Back here, hyung,” Sehun calls impatiently, tugging Joonmyun forward with his hips.

For a second, Joonmyun has this hopeful thought that Sehun is going to suck him off.

Instead, Sehun pinches his thighs. “Minseok hyung would probably want his name here.”

He plays with the skin closest to his groin, the sensitive inner side of his thigh that has Joonmyun trying to bring his legs together in protection. Sehun tuts, bullying his way in and keeping Joonmyun’s legs spread. It nearly makes him lose his balance but Chanyeol is quick to accommodate.

“Hyung is so pretty,” Jongin purrs, lounging on Baekhyun and Jongdae’s laps. The two trouble makers are feeling up his abs and Joonmyun nearly drools at the sight of his open pants, cock jutting out.

“How about Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, eyes intense where he stares Joonmyun down. “He’s a possessive fucker, he’d probably want it on hyung’s forehead.”

Jongdae snickers. “He admires elegance and class too much. He wouldn’t be that obvious.” His eyes rove Joonmyun’s naked form and Joonmyun feels a pathetic twitch in his cock at the undivided attention. “There – his collarbone. A cute little sweep in cursive. He’d have you get nipple piercings too, while you were at the parlour. Make sure your pretty tits were pink all the time.”

“Oh,” Joonmyun moans weakly, so tempted to sag into Sehun and Chanyeol’s hands, molten lava travelling through his veins at the heady looks in everyone’s eyes.

“Jongdae’s right,” Chanyeol affirms, transferring Joonmyun’s wrist to one hand and freeing up the other. Joonmyun braces himself but the hot jolt of pleasure when Chanyeol twists his right nipple has his knees nearly buckling. He keens, high and reedy, chest arching and abs flexing as he follows Chanyeol’s harsh tug.

“Xing ge – I can’t decide if he’d want it sweet or dirty,” Baekhyun muses. “Over your heart?”

“He’s been really into that American stuff lately – he’d probably want something unique like the inside of his lip,” Jongin offers, moaning lowly when Jongdae’s hand slides down to cup his erection, stroking it deftly.

“Brilliant!” Baekhyun praises Jongin, joining Jongdae and stroking Jongin with a kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

Joonmyun watches in envy, whimpering under his breath. He wants that, wants the praise, wants the attention.

“So greedy, hyung,” Sehun says disapprovingly, getting up off the floor and making Joonmyun’s stomach swoop in disappoint. “You have the two of us here and you’re making eyes at the couch. Don’t want us? Chanyeol hyung and I can take care of ourselves.”

Joonmyun lurches forward desperately, stopping only by Chanyeol’s hand. “No! Please, I can be good. Stay with me, Sehunnie. I’ll take care of you both.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Take care of us? Well, if you’re offering.”

The tension in the room shifts and Joonmyun finds himself struggling to breath under the thick wall of anticipation. No one makes a sound and Joonmyun has to calm himself down before he says, “Yes, I’m offering. Please. Let me.”

He doesn’t need to see the smirks on their faces, knows they’ve been waiting for this. Joonmyun will always cave first, sacrifice his pride, his patience, all of that for them.

“You heard, hyung,” Baekhyun purrs, “To the bedroom!”

Chanyeol lets him go and Joonmyun tries not to show his disappointment. He dutifully follows everyone to his bedroom, hesitatingly looking to Baekhyun and Jongdae, just knowing they’re the ones in control tonight.

Jongdae’s the one to say, “On the bed, hyung. Prep yourself and make a show of it. I wanna see your abs work.”

Joonmyun licks his lips but obeys, crawling to the bed before laying down against a mound of pillows in a semi-recline. Sehun rummages through his night table before snorting and throwing a half empty bottle of lube at Joonmyun.

Joonmyun flushes in shame but takes it none the less.

He takes a moment to take a deep breath, tries to find a place in himself that doesn’t feel like it’s falling down a slippery slope. Despite what he says, he knows his members will be the ones to take care of him. But he needs to get them to a place where he feels _worthy_ of the attention.

“D-do you want me to use a toy?” he asks hesitantly.

They look to each other in a non verbal conversation.

“Don’t bother,” Chanyeol tells him. “It’s only the five of us and you’ve taken more dicks.”

Joonmyun whimpers in hot embarrassment at the way they all hoot in agreement.

“Stop stalling, hyung,” Sehun whines, making a show of sitting down on one of the settees Joonmyun had put in his master bedroom, aiming for luxury space. The various furnishings are all tastefully pointed towards the bed and Joonmyun feels almost flayed with desire at how on display he is.

“Okay,” he obeys shakily, lounging back enough in a way that he knows makes his abs stretch beautifully. There is a reason he has a full-length mirror in front of his bed.

Baekhyun whistles lowly but doesn’t interrupt.

Joonmyun gathers himself, slathering a bit of lube on his hand and reaching down for his cock.

Jongdae stops him. “We’re not giving you any foreplay, hyung. You have to do it yourself. Play with your lips and your tits first.”

Joonmyun feels punch drunk with desire as it immediately does as Jongdae tells him. He sucks his fingers into his mouth, uncaring of the lube he just put on them.

“Pretty,” Jongin coos and Joonmyun takes it as encouragement, wet fingers sliding over his tongue in a way that his cheeks flushing at the desire for them to be something else.

“Aww, he’s thinking of sucking cock,” Baekhyun laughs. Joonmyun wants to duck his head in shame but he can’t deny it. He closes his eyes and continues to suck.

“Shoulda kissed him first,” Chanyeol comments. “His lips would be more swollen.”

“We’ll work with what we have,” Jongdae says dismissively. “Hyung, tongue out. I wanna hear you beg for it.”

Joonmyun stills. He hesitates because he’ll look –

“Now, hyung,” Baekhyun barks impatiently.

Joonmyun immediately pulls his fingers out, tongue lolling out of his lips. Humiliation curls in his gut. He must look like a panting dog.

“Cute,” Jongdae laughs, “now beg, hyung.”

He knows what Jongdae means so he doesn’t retract his tongue. “Please,” he begs, the word slurred a bit because he can’t mouth the word with his tongue in the way.

“Good boy,” Jongdae coos, and the praise immediately fills the warmth in his stomach where cold humiliation had been.

“Use your wet fingers to play with your nipples,” Sehun commands.

Looking at Jongdae again, Joonmyun puts his tongue back in his mouth, rewetting it. He quickly stuffs the fingers of his other hand into his mouth, getting his index and middle finger wet.

“Good, hyung,” Chanyeol approves, “you’re already so sloppy.”

There is spit on his chin, drying and tacky. He can’t help it, a by-product of trying to fuck his mouth with his own fingers, but it still makes him whimper at the way they all see him so messy.

He uses his own judgement of when to stop, popping his fingers out and trailing them down his throat. His nipples are already perked in arousal but Joonmyun can’t help but tease himself. His fingers trace down his collarbone to the outside of his pecs. He trails his wet fingers under them, biting his lip at the way Baekhyun approvingly tells him how well he’s fondling his tits.

“Grope them for us, hyung,” Chanyeol commands.

Joonmyun obeys without thinking, digging his fingers into the flesh of his muscle, gathering up what bits he can. It’s not much, but it’s enough. His palms graze over his nipples and his moans, tightening his hands further. The pain makes him moan again, more for show than feeling. Jongdae and Sehun love fondling him here, Kyungsoo too, but they all vary on how they tease him. He chooses to go the bruises route, knows how they love to see marks on his pretty pale skin.

He kneads the skin with a continuous stream of whimpers until Baekhyun calls out a breathy, “Enough.”

His chest throbs and Joonmyun can already feel tender spots forming. He ignores it in favour of trying to catch his breath, knowing how he looks – tits heaving, abs rippling, face flushed. He knows he must look good, so he strains his ears hoping to catch any words of praise.

“Nipples, hyung,” Sehun reminds him, voice sounding completely unaffected by Joonmyun’s display.

Joonmyun moans breathily but obediently moves his fingers back. All sense of making this erotic goes out the window at the first bursts of pleasure when he tugs his nipples. He whines, back arching. He traps both buds between his thumb and index finger, pinching down and then tugging up, working them into red stiffness.

His eyes fall closed as he moans his pleasure, not wanting to see himself so wanton and desperate. It’s the only reason he catches the sound of a zipper opening. Pride floods him and Joonmyun redoubles his efforts, using his blunt nails to scratch his areola, trying to get the color the same as when his members tease him.

“Please,” Joonmyun begs again after a few moments, his nipples starting to throb in pain now. It’s good but he’s acclimatizing to the sensation and it’s no longer distracting him from the throbbing between his legs.

“Go on, hyung,” Baekhyun says, voice low and thick, “get your fingers where you want them. Stuff them into your greedy hole.”

Joonmyun whimpers, head shaking to the side. That’s not where he wants them. He wants them on his cock, but he doesn’t want to disobey, wants to be good for his members.

He wets his lips, taking in a shuddering breath as he lets his wrist go limp, letting go of his abused nipples. He slowly shifts himself backwards, having slide further down the bed without realizing. He blearily grabs the tube of lube and relubes his fingers.

He arranges himself carefully, reclining back until his back is full supported. He lifts his legs and draws them back. He’s always been the most flexible of the members and he shows it off now, letting his knees go back until they’re nearly touching his shoulders.

He watches his members, watches them watch him. He sees the appreciative look in their eyes as Joonmyun’s completely displayed, nothing hidden. He takes a shudder breath, feeling their gaze like actual weights, hand tracing down his stomach, brushing over his straining cock but not touching it like a good boy, until his fingertips are at his entrance.

The position is awkward, but it won’t be for long. He just needs to make it a nice show.

He exhales breathily as the pad of his finger finds his furled entrance. He liberally swirls around it, getting it wet. His knees naturally hitch higher to give himself more space and he can see how whorish he looks when his eyes catch the mirror. Fuck.

“Beautiful,” Jongin compliments, ever the nice one. “You look so good, hyung. I want to be inside your tiny ass so much.”

“Wait your turn,” Baekhyun scolds. “I didn’t wait seven years not to abuse the oldest first privilege.”

“You only ever care about age when it benefits you,” Chanyeol pouts, but doesn’t refute Baekhyun.

Joonmyun licks his lips, hungrily staring at them all in various states of undress. Jongin’s almost completely naked and sitting in a shirtless Sehun’s lap. Chanyeol is similarly shirtless, top button of his pants unbuttoned and showing off his dark expensive brand underwear. Jongdae and Baekhyun are still completely clothed, but Joonmyun only sees that as a challenge. He wants all of their pants dropped by the time he’s ready to be fucked. Wants them all stroking themselves desperately for him.

It’s with these thoughts he pushes his first finger in. He whines because he can’t get deep, the angle too awkward. He uses his abs to push his lower body up higher, trying to get as much room as possible.

“Oh fuck,” someone whispers – Sehun? “can he bend in half? I know he’s been doing yoga.” That is definitely Chanyeol.

Joonmyun can’t bend himself in half, unfortunately. This would be so much easier if he could. He breaths through the stretch in both his legs and his rim, hastily stuffing a second finger in. He moans at the intrusion, the familiar burn eliciting a pavlovian response and his dick twitches.

“Look at you taking it so well,” Jongdae croons dirtily. “You make such a pretty picture.”

Joonmyun lights up, stomach swimming at the warmth of Jongdae’s praise. He can do this, it’s worth the dull ache in his wrist, the frustration of having to avoid brushing his testes, his cock.

“But he probably can’t get very deep,” Sehun comments, voice carrying all the command Joonmyun needs.

Without prompting his pulls his fingers out, quickly turning himself around so he’s on his hands and knees. He uses one arm to prop himself on the headboard, other arm snaking around himself until he can hook two fingers back inside.

It burns just as much this way, back arched and arm straining. But it makes just as pretty of a picture. Joonmyun groans lowly to himself in pure want at the sound of more zippers opening.

“Three, hyung. Come on, I know you can take it,” Chanyeol calls.

With a grunt of affirmation, Joonmyun slips a third finger inside himself. It hurts, not just his rim but his fingers trying to squeeze into such a tight space. He breathes through it, relaxing until his fingers can sink in completely.

“_Hnn,_” he can’t help but moan thighs twitching in pure want at the feeling of familiar fullness. He can’t help but think how much better this would be if this was Baekhyun or Sehun’s fingers.

He fucks himself as much as the position will let him, untouched dick swinging, hole loosening under his forceful intrusion.

“Please, please,” Joonmyun final breaks and begs, too many minutes passing with no more orders, no praise. “F-fuck me. Baekhyun, please.”

“Calling my name already?” Baekhyun laughs, humorless and edged with meanness, “You’re always so desperate, hyung.”

“’m sorry,” Joonmyun murmurs, pulling his fingers out and turning his head to look over his shoulder. “I’m desperate, I need it, please, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun makes a show of sighing but strips himself all the same. Joonmyun’s anticipation feels like a live wire under his skin, watching Baekhyun crawl onto the bed until he’s right behind him. Baekhyun’s hands are warm and sweaty when they cup Joonmyun’s ass.

Joonmyun’s arm buckles when Baekhyun suddenly pulls his asscheeks apart, the sudden forcefulness of the movement unbalancing him. He falls into the mound of pillows, ass arched higher.

There is a tinkering round of laughter which makes Joonmyun flush hot, but Baekhyun’s hand at his back keeps him face down in the pillows. “You’re that eager, hyung? I guess I shouldn’t tease you too much.”

“Please,” Joonmyun says again in lieu of anything else to say, voice breathy and desperate.

“Of course, hyung,” Baekhyun croons dirtily, hands reaching for the lube and quickly lathering himself up.

Joonmyun tries to brace himself but it’s useless. Baekhyun’s hands grab his hips and violently tug him until he’s arched the way Baekhyun wants him. One hand leaves and in seconds Joonmyun feels the tip of Baekhyun’s erection at his rim.

“_Oh,” _Joonmyun moans as Baekhyun spears him in one long continuous thrust.

“So fucking tight, hyung!” Baekhyun cries, hips moving back and immediately thrusting back in. Joonmyun chokes on his own spit in his haste to moan, a shrill sound in the air.

Joonmyun trembles at the onslaught of the sudden thrusts, his insides quickly swelling at Baekhyun’s brutal pace.

“S-slow,” Joonmyun mewls between breathes, “Baekhyun, p-please, give me a second, I need - ”

Baekhyun pulls Joonmyun’s hips back this time to meet his thrust, the slap of hips on hips even louder as a result. “What,” Baekhyun snarls darkly, “you need, hyung, is a good dicking. So just moan prettily and take it.”

Joonmyun shakes as Baekhyun fucks into him. It aches but he can feel himself adjusting fast, taking cock like everyone knows he can. On Baekhyun’s next thrust he circles his hips minutely, crying out as it makes Baekhyun’s cock head brush against his sweet spot.

“There?” Baekhyun says, phrasing it as a question but the way he chuckles at Joonmyun’s desperate keen indicative that he knows the answer. “Let’s make you feel good, hyung. Give me those pretty sounds you’re always holding back on.”

Joonmyun gasps as Baekhyun shifts a bit, angling himself so every thrust now continuously passes over his prostate. He wails, mind going blank in pleasure. His dick swings between his thighs, throbbing in earnest need. He can’t get a hand under him to grasp it though, needing to use his hands to brace himself so he isn’t fucked right into the headboard.

His pleasure builds fast, each thrust of Baekhyun’s thick dick rubbing him exactly the way he needs it to. But he can’t come like this, yet.

“Please,” Joonmyun pleads, voice hitching on another moan. “T-touch me! M-my d-dick. _Please_!”

“Don’t wanna,” Baekhyun responds cruelly. “You’ll cum on our cocks or not at all, hyung.”

Joonmyun feels lightheaded with the rush of desire at the matter-of-fact tone Baekhyun uses.

With that taken care of, Baekhyun renews his efforts, fucking into Joonmyun with a dirty roll of his hips, a long moan filling the air.

Joonmyun mewls at each brush over his prostate, thighs spreading and trying to get Baekhyun _deeper_. His pleasure continues to ratchet up higher and higher, though the build of climax is still far out of reach.

Not for Baekhyun though. With a slow, dirty grind into Joonmyun Baekhyun stills, groaning in pleasure as warmth fills Joonmyun.

The knowledge that Baekhyun just came inside him fuels Joonmyun and he whimpers in pure want, clenching down hard on Baekhyun’s pulsing cock.

Baekhyun grunts, hands tightening on Joonmyun’s hips, riding out his orgasm until he last second. He pulls out with a filthy sound and immediately Joonmyun feels cum trickling out of him. His already red cheeks try valiantly to turn redder, his thighs trying to close instinctively at the sensation knowing all the men behind Baekhyun can see his dirty fucked out hole dripping jizz.

Baekhyun gives him a light pat on the ass, leaning over Joonmyun’s back to kiss his shoulder. Joonmyun doesn’t get it for a second until he realizes Baekhyun is kissing over his name. A different type of warmth fills him. His arousal beds slightly, the desire to be good for his members retaking priority.

There is a sound of skin slapping skin. Joonmyun turns his head around just in time to see Baekhyun tagging a naked Jongdae in. He watches with bated breath as Jongdae crawls onto the bed, a predatory glint in his beautiful eyes. The smirk on his lips is the definition of ‘cat that got the cream’ as he comes forward until he’s behind Joonmyun’s ass.

“Baekhyun gave you a pretty gape, hyung,” Jongdae tells him, fingers prodding at Joonmyun’s loosened rim, rubbing the cum around Joonmyun’s hole. “You’re going to be so open by the time Sehun gets to you.”

Joonmyun whimpers at the words. He wants that. Wants to feel the impression of cock inside him even when he wakes up tomorrow.

Jongdae shushes him, hands soothing and kind where his words had been cruel before. “You said you’d take care of us, hyung, right? Come here then. Get me nice and wet for you.”

Joonmyun scrambles to obey. He maneuvers around until Jongdae’s the one reclining against the pillows and Joonmyun is laying on his front in the v of Jongdae’s legs, face level with Jongdae’s cock.

“Can I?” Joonmyun asks pathetically, looking up at Jongdae for permission.

Jongdae gives him a kind smile, hand twisting in Joonmyun’s head and pulling him to his cock. “Take care of me, hyung.”

Joonmyun does.

He immediately sinks his mouth onto Jongdae’s cock, saliva already pooling in anticipation of his mouth getting filled. Jongdae is the perfect size, his favourite cock to worship. Jongdae’s cock brushes the top of his mouth as Joonmyun sinks down and down, barely giving his jaw time to warm up. He bobs his head a few times, sinking deeper and taking more each time.

Jongdae hisses above him, hands fisted in Joonmyun’s hair and guiding his head. Jongdae pushes him down too fast on Joonmyun’s next bob and Joonmyun chokes, Jongdae’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

Instead of letting up, Jongdae keeps Joonmyun there, throat sporadically gagging over Jongdae’s cock, tears and snot running down his face involuntarily.

But Joonmyun’s been here before. He knows how to breath through the stinging pain, the feeling that he can’t get enough breath. He swallows around Jongdae until Jongdae slips down his throat, Jongdae releasing a beautiful, breathless moan.

“Hyung, you’re so good,” Jongdae praises, hips trying to come up the bed to fuck his throat.

Joonmyun tries to relax as much as he can to allow Jongdae to do it.

“Should have brought my camera,” Joonmyun hears Chanyeol suddenly say, but it’s nearly lost in the sounds of Jongdae fucking into his wet mouth.

“The tattoos look even better when you can see his ass leaking cum,” Baekhyun agrees.

Joonmyun keens at the words, the image springing to his mind. But above that, the fact that the men are still watching him, seeing him get throat-fucked by Jongdae, it has him heady with pleasure.

His cock is flush with the bedding but he’s been too busy trying not to choke on Jongdae to try and rub down. But he does it now, rocking his hips side to side to get any type of friction no matter how frustrating it might be.

Jongdae’s hands tighten to the point where fresh tears pour out of Joonmyun’s eyes.

“Bad hyung,” Jongdae scolds, sounding only a little winded as he tugs Joonmyun off his cock and up. “Baekhyun told you already – you’re only cumming on a cock.”

Jongdae hasn’t let up his grip in Joonmyun’s hair. It sends white hot pleasure down his spine at the stinging pain. “S-sorry, I’m sorry,” Joonmyun cries pathetically, voice already ruined.

Jongdae tuts, moving Joonmyun backwards as he kneels up. Jongdae’s the smallest out of all of them, couldn’t make Joonmyun move if he really wanted to, but Joonmyun’s already swept up in Jongdae’s dark eyes, feels helpless but to obey like a doll as Jongdae manhandles them until Joonmyun is poised above the younger’s cock.

“Ride me hyung. I’ll let you have this. See if you can’t find the angle you need to make yourself cum.”

Joonmyun sinks down without any hesitation, a grateful noise escaping his lips. Jongdae’s spit-slicked cock easily spears into him, his girth just that bit smaller than Baekhyun’s but no less satisfying.

Joonmyun hiccups on a moan at the sensation of being full again. He quickly gets his thighs under him to fuck up and then down again, obscene noises filling the air because Joonmyun is already _wet_ with Baekhyun’s cum.

God, he’ll be drenched by the time Sehun fucks into him, and the thought has his cock pulsing.

“Look at him bounce,” Jongin suddenly comments, “why can’t you grind like that in practice, hyung?”

Jongdae laughs, answering on behalf of Joonmyun. “Power of dick, Nini. Hyung will do anything if you give him a nick cock, isn’t that right, hyung?”

Joonmyun nods fast, already getting a little dumb-fucked, bliss over taking his face as he uses Jongdae’s dick to fill that need deep inside him. He shuffles a bit and on the next thrust down, Jongdae’s cock hits his prostate dead on.

Joonmyun cries out, thighs and hips tensing as he holds that position just to feel his sweet spot being rubbed against. He can’t hold it for long, dropping down only to immediately grind on Jongdae’s cock, still feeling the faint tingles of pleasure up his spine.

“That far gone already, hyung?” Jongdae asks, breathily.

Joonmyun doesn’t get it until Jongdae thumbs violently at his lips where he’s been drooling in pleasure. He nods dumbly, trying to get Jongdae’s thumb into his mouth. Jongdae snatches it away, both hands fitting themselves on Joonmyun’s waist instead.

Jongdae doesn’t say anything else like Joonmyun thought he would. Instead he plants his feet and _lifts_ muscles bulging as he moves Joonmyun up his cock. Joonmyun quickly gets with the program, following Jongdae’s lead as he sets a fast and brutal pace.

It’s perfect, Jongdae’s cock hitting him deep and brushing against his sweet spot every time they meet. His cock is drooling precum all over Jongdae’s pubic hair, only adding to the wet filth surrounding Joonmyun.

“Gonna cum,” Jongdae grits out, veins bulging on his neck and forearms.

Joonmyun shakes his head in despair, mewling as he tries to draw it out. He’s close, he can cum, he just needs another minute –

Jongdae cums inside him with a yell.

Joonmyun sobs in defeat, falling on top of Jongdae as the younger lets him go. His ass throbs with the phantom feeling of being dicked, clenching desperately around Jongdae’s pulsing cock. Jongdae’s hand comes up to pat Joonmyun’s head patronizingly, even as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Guess, Chanyeol’s gonna be the lucky one, huh? Are you gonna crush his cock in your slutty ass pussy when you cum all over yourself, hyung?”

Joonmyun sniffles, almost not understanding. He doesn’t get it until the bed dips suddenly and a pair of cold hands curl over Joonmyun’s hips, violently pulling him off of Jongdae.

“_Ahh!_” he shrieks as Chanyeol slams right into him.

Chanyeol is huge, and Joonmyun’s fluttering rim struggles to allow him in, his swollen insides helplessly parting as Chanyeol reaches deeper than Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol moans, immediately setting a brutal pace. “Hyung, you’re so wet, like a pussy, fuck, oh fuck!”

Joonmyun sobs, hands desperately trying to find someway to ground himself. Chanyeol has him on his knees, back to chest, but Joonmyun’s too weak to keep himself upright on his own.

“Fuck him on his back, Yeol,” Jongdae’s voice penetrates through the haze of the feelings of pain and pleasure waring inside him.

Chanyeol halts his movements, the sudden stop almost more jarring than his punishing entrance in. Joonmyun immediately feels himself listing, but Jongdae’s hands catch his shoulders in time.

He weakly cries out as Chanyeol withdraws his cock. “N-no, please, need it,” Joonmyun whimpers, looking up at Jongdae as if he’ll set things right.

Jongdae smirks, ducking down to place a chaste kiss on Joonmyun’s spit-slick and swollen lips. “Relax, hyung. No one is taking any dick away from you.”

Joonmyun feels the familiar curl of humiliation at Jongdae’s patronizing tone. He doesn’t get to dwell on it, hands grabbing his thighs and turning Joonmyun down.

“Just a second,” Jongdae tells Chanyeol, hand on Joonmyun’s throat as he ducks down behind him, placing brief kiss on his tattooed name.

Joonmyun whimpers, lost in the sudden back and forth of the shifting dynamics.

“Good boy,” Jongdae croons into his ear before getting out of the way.

Chanyeol is immediately there, pushing Joonmyun back down to the mattress. He crawls over Joonmyun all fours, a dirty grin on his face. “Oh, there you are, pretty hyung. Look at you, already such a mess.”

Joonmyun sniffles, feeling silly and self conscious. He’s an ugly crier, his skin gets a blotchy and his eyes get red. Coupled with the drool all over his chin and some of Jongdae’s dried pre-cum on his cheek, he knows he must look wrecked. He tries to cover his face.

“None of that,” Chanyeol stops him, voice stern but kind. He grabs Joonmyun’s wrists, pinning them to the pillow on either side of his head. “We got you to this point for a reason, hyung. You look pretty.”

“Oh,” Joonmyun says, voice wobbling a bit in emotion. Chanyeol gives him a smile that is at odds with the way he fucked into Joonmyun moments before.

Speaking of.

Joonmyun yelps as Chanyeol grabs his thighs, bringing them up until they’re pushed in a M shape, knees almost at Joonmyun’s ears. “Hold these for me, hyung. I wanna see your pretty ass pussy.”

Instinctively, Joonmyun obeys, hands holding his knees up and out of the way, back arched enough for Chanyeol to get a hand on his hips and tilt his ass so it slides onto his thighs.

One finger playfully dips into his ruined asshole, the sloshing sound as he fucks Baekhyun and Jongdae’s cum back into him nearly unbearable. Joonmyun mewls in embarrassment even as he watches Chanyeol intensely focusing on playing with his gaping entrance.

“Two loads, hyung?” Chanyeol muses. “Baek and Dae were so kind, weren’t they? Filling your needy hole with their cum. Aren’t you going to show your gratitude?”

Tears prickle in his eyes, his heaving chest struggling to find the words through the pure rise of arousal the humiliating sting of Chanyeol’s words incite in him.

He weakly turns his head, looks at the way Baekhyun is comfortably curled around Jongdae, both unabashedly staring at him. “T-Thank you,” he whimpers, voice broken and too quiet.

Chanyeol tuts. “Try again, hyung. You sound like you don’t mean it.”

His tears spill over as he hiccups on a moan. “Thank you for filling up my s-slutty ass with your cum.”

Jongdae chuckles. “One day we’ll teach you to call it the asspussy that it is, hyung. But good enough for now. Go ahead, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol re-enters him with a loud moan. Joonmyun’s caught off guard, hole loose with no anticipation so Chanyeol sinks in deep immediately. He cries out at the unrelenting fuck in, ass aching as it’s split open again.

The burn of penetration isn’t as bad this time, in fact, it’s perfect.

Joonmyun feels so full, concentrates on the feeling of being fucked into so hard he misses what Chanyeol says next until a hand slaps his thigh.

“W-what?” Joonmyun pants.

“I said, your ass was built for taking cock. Don’t you think so, hyung?”

Joonmyun nods hastily in agreement, anything to get Chanyeol to move. Chanyeol loves to talk, Joonmyun can’t afford not to respond back, not if he wants to get fucked in the way he needs. “A-all for you, for my precious members.”

Chanyeol’s eyes darken, his voice predatory when he says, “That’s right. All for us. And you were such a good, perfect little slut, getting your masters names tattooed on your back.”

Joonmyun keens at Chanyeol’s words, pleasure and backhanded praise making his stomach jump. “Yes, yes, for you all, I’ll be good, I promise.”

Joonmyun knows he’s not making any sense, but it hardly matters anymore. He wants to cum so badly and Chanyeol’s girth is the perfect size to continuously rub against his sweet spot.

“You’re perfect,” Chanyeol tells him, façade momentarily breaking as he gives Joonmyun a sweet smile. Joonmyun barely sees it, bleary eyes unable to focus. He opens his mouth to say something, but ends up releasing a shrill moan instead as Chanyeol pulls out and slams back in again.

Joonmyun can’t keep hold of his legs, palms too sweaty. They fall out of his grip and immediately curl around Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care, using the space to fall over Joonmyun and curl and arm around his back, keeping him anchored as Chanyeol fucks him with the grace of a wild predator.

“_Oh, oh, hah!_” Joonmyun mewls continuously, mind going blank with pleasure.

His insides feel like they’re melting, succumbing to Chanyeol’s brutal pace. He’s so wet, wet from Baekhyun and Jongdae’s cum, that he didn’t need any extra lube to prepare for the friction. The thought drives him crazy, continuously hearing Chanyeol fuck the cum out of him again and again with each thrust.

Heat curls inside Joonmyun’s belly, his orgasm cresting higher and higher. White hot electricity runs up and down his spine as Chanyeol pounds into him, need completely blinding him. His toes curl, his eyes roll back and he tosses his head side to side, overwhelmed and aching and desperate. He spreads his thighs wide, Chanyeol’s arms hooking under his knees and helping him open up to just _take and take and –_

Joonmyun comes with a scream.

His back arches, head thrown back as the dam inside him bursts, his cock spurting out cum over his belly in a way that makes it feel like he pissed himself, each pulse of cum spewing out of his cock uncoaxed. He clenches around Chanyeol, the taller cursing loudly as he tries to fuck through Joonmyun’s tightened muscles. It makes his orgasm last longer, Chanyeol brutalizing his prostate with his grinding.

His sobs pathetically when he starts to come down, too oversensitive but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care. The younger continues to fuck him with a single-minded purpose, pinning Joonmyun’s thighs to the bed and keeping him stretched open on his cock.

It’s almost too much, the aftershocks of pleasure turning into sharp pins of pain at oversensitivity. He whimpers and whimpers but nothing stops Chanyeol. He can’t writhe away, so he holds on, arms curling around Chanyeol’s back as he tries to find an anchor, knowing he’s going to break apart.

It’s a low, guttural groan that warns Joonmyun seconds before hot, wet, cum splashes inside him. Chanyeol stills, muscles tense and bulging as he rides out his orgasm. The new load inside him has Joonmyun feeling faint with desire, one hand shakily uncurling from Chanyeol to press over his pelvis. He can’t feel much, could probably feel the outline of Chanyeol’s cock if he pushed hard enough, but the act is enough.

Chanyeol pulls out with a disgusting squelch and immediately there are five pairs of eyes crowding around the bed and staring down at Joonmyun’s gaping asshole.

“Wow, hyung,” Jongin says, impressed, right as Baekhyun whistles.

Exhaustion tugs at him, so he’s pliant when Jongin gets on the bed, turning Joonmyun over and pulling his cheeks apart so everyone get a better view.

He fades in and out as they talk about him.

Distantly he feels hot lips pressing against his back, but the sensation is overlaid as someone rubs over his puffy, leaking rim.

He jerks forward, trying to get away, but the hands on his hips tighten forcing him still as they play with his swollen pucker.

“Hyung, you’re not tapping out are you? It’s only been three dicks! You’ve taken eleven!”

Joonmyun tries to find the words to tell Jongin that it’s been six years since he’s had to take that much dick, thank you very much. Three dicks is still fucking impressive.

But. It’s not like he’s going to leave the two youngest hanging. In the earlier days they always got the short end of the stick, Joonmyun too hypersensitive to take anything more or already passed out by the time he got to them. It’s like they pent up those years of frustration and anytime they play this game again, they’re always the ones to fuck Joonmyun up the most.

He gathers himself, trying to get his arms under himself so he can turn –

Two fingers fuck into him and Joonmyun collapses back into the sheet with a cry.

“Hyung you’re so loose!” Jongin giggles as if this is a surprise.

Joonmyun whimpers trying to shake his ass away. But at the same time, shame coils in his belly because he _wants_ it. Wants more cock inside him, wants to feel Jongin and Sehun fuck through their hyung’s cum.

His cock rubs against the sheets. Without the thick curl of arousal under his skin, he’s more sensitive, can feel all the irritants on his skin. His thighs are slick with lube and cum. He’s laying in the wet spot, and the dampness of it has new humiliation pooling in his gut. His mouth and throat are sore, his eyes blurry with tears. Dried tears and drool feel tacky against his cheeks and chin.

He feels every bit the wrecked doll that his members think of him as, cruelly observing and playing with his loosened ass as they make disparaging remarks that still have Joonmyun’s core pulsing in need.

“So messy, so dirty, hyung,” Sehun says, his slender finger joining Jongin inside him.

He muffles his sob into the pillow, nodding his head in helpless agreement.

“He can cum again, right?” Jongin asks, but it’s not to him.

Sehun makes a thoughtful sound. “If you work him up, I can finish it.”

Joonmyun feebly clenches around the fingers fucking into him, sobbing as he tries to shake his head.

He’s learned to value prostate orgasms over the years, but they still don’t feel as fulfilling as having a hand milking his cock to completion. He’ll get hard again, Jongin will make sure of that at least, but that means he’ll have to cum on Sehun or not at all.

“Tell me what you want, hyung,” Jongin croons, fingers easily finding Joonmyun’s oversensitive prostate. He doesn’t poke at it directly but stimulates the walls surrounding him, bringing the sharp pain of oversensitivity to a dull ache. Sehun slips his finger out and Jongin replaces it with a third of his own.

Joonmyun flushes at the sounds of Jongin fucking into him. He’s so wet. He’s so open. God, he wants more.

“M-my a-ass,” Joonmyun stutters, hips slowly grinding into the bed sheet. He whimpers as Jongin’s fingers press in firmer, hot too-much pleasure racing up his spine.

“What was that, hyung?” Jongin says, smirk evident in his voice. His fingers are languid now, three of them fucking the cum right out of Joonmyun.

It has him shaking, absurdly wanting to protest. He doesn’t want to let any cum escape.

He takes another deep breath, but his words still get caught on a whimper as he begs, “Please, fuck my ass.”

A kiss is dropped on his back, the brief warmth there and gone before Joonmyun can blink.

Again, he’s rolled so he’s belly up. Jongin pats his abs patronizingly. “Anything for you, hyung,” he purrs, cock spearing into Joonmyun on the same breath.

Joonmyun doesn’t have it in him to scream. He sobs instead, choked and desperate. His walls ache as he’s spread apart again, body twitching in oversensitivity.

Jongin is kind to keep his thrusts small and deep, never really leaving Joonmyun’s sopping wet hole. It gives Joonmyun time to readjust, find himself doping up on arousal again.

The embarrassment of how he must look, how he sounds, it’s all fading to the background as Jongin rocks his cock inside him, letting Joonmyun re-heat again. Once it doesn’t feel like broken glass is being raked over his skin, he sighs, loosening up.

Jongin immediately picks up the cue.

“Feeling better, hyung?” Jongin asks sweetly, at odds with the way his breath hitches as he fucks into Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tries to return the smile, hopes it doesn’t look ugly. But the way Jongin looks down at him adoringly helps assuage that worry. “Ye -, _uhn_, yes, Nini,” Joonmyun confirms verbally, voice hoarse and wrecked.

“Good,” Jongin says decisively, and then reaches for his cock.

Joonmyun wails, tries to curl over himself protectively, but Sehun is there, pinning his shoulders back to the mattress. Jongin and Sehun double team him, Jongin jerking Joonmyun back to hardness with hard and loose strokes as Sehun’s hands trail down, toying with his perked nipples. 

It doesn’t take long, despite how Joonmyun’s body fights against it. The way Jongin fucks so sensually into him, the perfect jerks of his wrist, the stinging pulses of pleasure from his nipples – it’s enough for his erection to get up and wet all over again.

“There we go,” Jongin pants, letting go of Joonmyun’s cock just as the pleasure started to flood back.

Joonmyun whimpers in disappointment but doesn’t bother trying to reach for himself. Sehun carefully backs away and Jongin crowds into Joonmyun immediately.

He grunts as he’s nearly folded in half, Jongin bending him so he doesn’t have to leave Joonmyun’s ass but can still reach down for a kiss.

It’s the dirtiest kiss Joonmyun’s had yet, but he’s so sloppy from getting fucked he can’t do much more than keep his mouth open and moan as Jongin dives his tongue in.

Jongin doesn’t last long, not with how long he must have been on edge. With a few deep and hard thrusts, Jongin stills.

Joonmyun whimpers as more cum floods inside him. There is no mistaking the sense of fullness, different from a cock. His insides must be painted with cum, and the thought has his tears renewing in his eyes because he feels grateful, satisfied, euphoric.

Jongin pulls out with a soft moan, dropping one last kiss on Joonmyun’s gaping mouth before letting his legs free.

They flop to the bed, splayed open and useless. He can’t summon any energy to close them, knows he must look absolutely whorish because he _feels_ whorish, Jongin’s fresh cum sliding out of him and adding to the wetness surrounding him.

He can’t catch his breath, chest heaving as his vision goes a bit fuzzy.

“Here,” someone says, and a bottle of water is pressed against his lips, a hand cupped behind his neck to give him some leverage. Joonmyun drinks gratefully, eyes closed as a second pair of hands pet his head.

“You’re doing so good, hyung,” he thinks that’s Jongdae but his ears are filled with white noise.

The water helps immensely. He opens his eyes, meeting the soft encouraging eyes of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“’m okay,” he slurs, hand weakly going up to catch the hand petting him. Baekhyun grabs his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“Course you are, hyung. Our perfect slut. Always here for us no matter what, right?” Baekhyun coos.

Joonmyun weakly nods. Anything. Anything for them.

Slender fingers grab his chin, tilting it to the side. His half-lidded eyes meet Sehun’s.

“Ready for me, hyung?” Sehun asks.

“Always,” Joonmyun says breathily.

At the cue, the rest of the bodies around him leave until it’s just him and Sehun on the bed.

“Back or front?” Sehun asks him.

Joonmyun has to pause to try and scramble enough braincells together to think. His thighs ache fiercely, a cold burn that will feel like hellfire tomorrow. He doesn’t think he can keep them spread open anymore.

But he knows Sehun, out of all of the members, loves seeing Joonmyun’s face, loves seeing him come undone. It’s really not a decision at all.

“Like this,” Joonmyun answers, voice small and pleading.

Sehun smiles, pleased. He wastes no time, taking his place in between Joonmyun’s thighs.

When Sehun pushes in, Joonmyun feels a crushing wave of _something_ overtake him. His chest feels tight and his throat feels thick. He sniffles, trying to keep his whimper sub-vocal as Sehun’s giant cock spears him relentlessly.

“So good, so wet, so perfect, hyung,” Sehun praises on a moan, leaning forward so he’s hovering over Joonmyun.

Joonmyun’s thighs instinctively come up, curling around Sehun’s waist as if that will anchor him. They barely stay up for a second, falling down pathetically because he has no energy left. He hopes Sehun doesn’t notice.

But, of course, Sehun does.

Their youngest frowns, looking down at Joonmyun with an unreadable expression that makes Joonmyun’s heart stutter. He hates, _hates_, being a disappointment.

Sehun yanks himself out, right as Joonmyun is about to apologize. That has him keening in distress but Sehun shushes him patiently.

Joonmyun hiccups softly on a distressed sigh, trying to shake himself out of it. He just needs to follow Sehun’s lead.

Sehun gently turns him onto his side. Joonmyun goes easily, arms curling up by his face naturally. He clenches his hands into fists, moaning sharply when Sehun takes one leg and hikes it over his shoulder, straddling the other leg so Joonmyun remains pinned.

It makes him dizzy at the new way he’s displayed, just knowing the rest of his members have a prime view of Sehun’s big dick re-entering his sloppy hole. He moans at the way this new angle makes it feel like Sehun’s going _deep_, deep enough to find an area in Joonmyun’s ass that isn’t claimed by cum.

He pants through his mouth, a moan on every breath as Sehun slowly rocks back and forth, never taking his cock more than halfway out.

“I can see all your pretty bruises like this, hyung,” Sehun comments with a grunt, one hand abandoning the grip on his leg to trace over the hypersensitive flesh of his thigh. “Can see your pretty abs flexing, trying to fuck down on my cock. Can see your pretty tits bouncing, all red from the way you teased yourself. So shameless, hyung. Such a slutty body.”

Joonmyun cries wetly, Sehun’s tone making his insides twist up in pleasurable humiliation.

“And your cute cock,” Sehun croons, finger trailing down his thigh and hips to the center of his groin, just shy of touching his dick. “I can see it swinging, begging for attention.”

“_Please_,” Joonmyun moans, or at least that’s what he hopes he said. He can’t concentrate, feeling like his body is spinning as Sehun rocks to and fro, unbothered to set a fast pace even though he’s waited the longest to fuck into Joonmyun.

“’Please’ what, hyung? What do you want? You have my cock already. You want my cum?” Sehun asks, trying to keep the conversation nonchalant even as his breath heaves with exertion.

“Yes, yes,” Joonmyun chants.

“Hmm, but you’re already so full,” Sehun’s hand shifts up, pressing down on his pelvis. In the earlier days, Joonmyun’s stomach would bulge with how much cum would be fucked into him. Right now, he thinks he can feel the stretch of his skin, feeling so, so full.

“More,” Joonmyun begs greedily, piteously looking up at Sehun with wet eyes.

“More?” Sehun tsks, “Well I suppose I can give it to you. I’ve been fucking out all the cum the hyungs have already generously given to you. You’re making my dick so wet, hyung, keeping all this jizz inside your dirty _ass_,” Sehun’s voice breaks on a moan, caught off guard by the way Joonmyun clamps down around him.

“You like that?” Sehun taunts, pace picking up. It has Joonmyun wailing, hands scrambling to find purchase in the pillow. He bounces so hard he thinks his nod of agreement might get lost, but Sehun sees it all the same.

“So good,” Sehun says again, groaning in pleasure, “such a good, perfect, ass. The best, hyung. The best asspussy, all for us!”

“Yours, yours!” Joonmyun moans in agreement, trembling all over, struggling to find a way to ground himself as Sehun’s thrusts jolt him up the bed.

Heat floods Joonmyun all over again, deeper and more scorching than the first time. He knows he must be red down to his chest, his jizz on his covered abs contrasting against the flush. Sehun fucks him hard, deep and unrelenting, using Joonmyun’s body like a sleeve.

“_Sehunnie!_” Joonmyun weakly cries, moan turning into a scream as Sehun shifts, pushing Joonmyun’s leg up higher so he can change the angle. It has him railing against Joonmyun’s prostate and Joonmyun has to close his eyes against the spiral of pure desire that blindsides him.

“Cum, hyung!” Sehun demands, doing his best to make sure that Joonmyun’s oversensitive prostate is never untouched.

And Joonmyun – he’s always been helpless but to obey.

There is comparatively little build up this time, Sehun fucking him so hard and fast, with such a single-minded purpose, that Joonmyun’s climax crests in a matter of seconds.

He screams as he comes, body arching as much as it can in Sehun’s hold. Wave of white pleasure pulses through him and his cock, a second round of cum weakly spurting against his abs.

He tenses so hard he’s luck he doesn’t cramp, body slow to come down from his high. Sehun uses every bit of that tension, moaning wildly around Joonmyun’s clamping walls, fucking through him for a few moments before he also stills.

It’s too much, his body is one fire, he feels like he’s floating too high and none can bring him back down -

Joonmyun must pass out for a few seconds because when he focuses on where he is again, Sehun’s already pulled out of him, hot cum leaking down his cheeks and thighs.

He’s completely and utterly exhausted. Emotionally and physically.

It’s no surprise he starts crying.

There isn’t even a second between the first heart wrenching sniffle and the touch of hands on him.

Words wash over him, various voices efferent in their praise and kind words. “Good boy” floats around with “perfect” and “beautiful” each word a soothing balm that has the emotional dam slowly receding.

When he can focus on not falling apart again, he realizes he’s in his bathtub being cradling in Sehun’s arms and lap, Baekhyun and Jongdae carefully wiping him down. 

A very distant part of him feels silly for crying, but the majority of him basks in this simple attention. The game is over now, he’s earned this.

“You with us, hyung?” Jongdae asks kindly, a beautiful smile on his face.

Joonmyun doesn’t think he can talk so he just nods, burying back into Sehun’s warm hold.

“Good,” Baekhyun says, smiling, “I’m going to turn the shower on, okay, hyung? We’ll get you cleaned up, just relax.”

Joonmyun nods, head sinking back for a second. He snaps back up as Baekhyun leans over him to get the knobs.

“You’re hard,” Joonmyun says, voice weak and scratchy.

Baekhyun pauses looking from Joonmyun down to his half hard cock in surprise. He laughs, but it’s gentle and warm compared the mocking and condescending tone he had during their game.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I couldn’t help it after I saw all my precious dongsaengs take you apart like that.”

“Yah!” Jongdae whines, slapping Baekhyun’s ass. “Stop acting like you’re older than me!”

Baekhyun turns back with a smirk over his shoulder. “Don’t pretend you don’t love calling me ‘hyung’ when I rail your pretty ass.”

That has Jongdae spluttering and the image has Joonmyun brightening, laughing softly.

“Cute, hyung,” Sehun murmurs against his ear, tightening his hold on Joonmyun.

It makes Joonmyun blush, a feat since he figured he’s already permanently red.

Warm water splashes from the nozzle Baekhyun has in his hand. “I’ll hose him down, Sehunnie can you finger him so most of the cum comes out?”

Joonmyun whimpers in protest. It’s not just the fact that he wants to keep the cum inside him. Mostly it’s because his ass feels like it’s on fire and he doesn’t know if he can take any more penetration.

“Shh,” Jongdae coos, small hands cupping Joonmyun’s cheeks lovingly. He closes the distance between them to give Joonmyun his first proper kiss of the night.

Joonmyun immediately melts, welcoming the soft plush of Jongdae’s lips between his own. He knows what this is, a distraction, but it works.

Sehun’s fingers prod his swollen pucker, one finger gently dipping in. Jongdae catches his pained moan in his mouth, tongue darting out to beg for entry which Joonmyun easily gives.

He braces himself as much as he can for the pain as Sehun starts to gently scrap his walls. He focuses on Jongdae’s mouth, letting time pass and uncaring but for the warmth of Jongdae’s mouth and the gentle coaxing of Sehun’s finger.

“I think that’s most of it,” Sehun says, voice sounding far away.

Jongdae breaks away and Joonmyun whimpers, bereft.

“Me too, hyung,” Sehun pouts, gently turning Joonmyun’s head with his other hand. Joonmyun easily gives in.

He’s cleaned up like that, a mouth always on him, kissing his lips, his neck, his forehead. At the end of it, Joonmyun feels like he’s floating but in the best way. He knows that there are hands waiting to catch him if he falls. 

They carefully maneuver him out of the bathroom back to his bedroom. Chanyeol and Jongin have been busy cleaning and cooking respectively.

Chanyeol feeds him a simple meal of rice and grilled chicken, tutting worriedly as Joonmyun tries to turn away. He manages to finish half the bowl under Chanyeol’s watchful eye. Jongin comes forward to hand feed him some chocolate, pressing giggling kisses all over Joonmyun’s cheek and praising him for each bite.

He feels like he’s going to burst this beautiful feeling, only held together by his members’ attentive hands.

When he’s literally nodding off, they all quit their fussing, tucking him into bed beside Sehun.

Sehun fingers trace over his back. No one has said anything, but Joonmyun is sure most of the lettering on his back has washed off.

Absurdly, he feels the need to apologize. On the heels of that thought is the offer to make the names permanent. Tons of idols do it, would it truly be that weird?

“You don’t need to, hyung,” Jongin says, voice tinkering with affection. “We already know you’re ours. Our perfect, beautiful, leader.”

Baekhyun makes sound of agreement that the others echo.

Sleep pulls at him, but he doesn’t want to let this go without making one thing clear.

“You’re all mine, too.” Forever.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face, the sound of his precious members talking lulling him to sleep.

__

He wakes up to:

“Did you send the video to the group chat?”

Fuck, why does he love these idiots?

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
